The Warrior Games
by TheOnComingStorm40
Summary: Spottedheart is from a clan call Fireclan, a clan that rose from the ashes of Thunderclan. She has volunteered for the Hunger games in her mother's place, does she have it takes to survive or will she go down? The rules have changed now, anyone can go in the Hunger games no matter how old or young you are.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
I looked around at the cats sitting and waiting. Then Effie (a she-cat that is aways groomed up to look like a kittypet) pads onto the stage "welcome welcome, to the 87th Hunger Games" she said in a high voice. Then as if a cat had told him to come, Haymitch (an old white furred cat) wobbles onto the stage followed by a night back she-cat called Katniss and a blond furred tom with golden eyes called Peeta. I only heard of then in the nursery when I was a kit, but I didn't think they were real cats. Effie puts her paw into a blow with the she-cat's names in it and picks one card and begins to read the name "Cinderheart" she read. Cats gasped and wide eyes were turned to an old gray tabby she-cat, I felt faint that was my mother


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I quickly raced to my mother and pushed her behind me "I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute" I said. Haymitch nor Katniss looked surprised, but I saw the gleam of interest in Peeta's eyes as he whispered something to Katniss. As Effie called me up, I got a sorrowful look from my friend Rosepetal "what's your name dear?" Effie asked as I met her "Spottedheart" I said "was that your mother?" Effie asked and I nodded. "Well time for the toms" Effie mewed in a sing-song voice and padded to the bowl and grabbed a card and read it "Redstorm" she read. My heart sank like a ship with a hole in it, I didn't know Redstorm but his sister is Rosepetal's friend, I've heard of him many times but I'll never get to know him because I will have to kill him and 7 more.


	3. Chapter 3

Charter 3

The 2 from Shadowclan were Ivyfoot and Blackstar, the 2 from Patchclan were Blueshine and her mate, and the last 2 from Twilightclan were Starlight and her mate. I felt sorry for them because soon they would have to kill their mates, then I thought about my mate. Grayfoot a handsome yellow tabby tom, then I thought of how the odds were not in my favor because I was going to have his kits in a few weeks. Other then that I was a great hunter, a skilled fighter, and the greatest tracker since Cloudtail. I quickly got on the train and headed to the pray compartment "I'll get your mentors" Effie said as she got up and trotted away "we're having more then one mentor?" Redstorm asked when Effie was gone. I just grunted and turned my head to the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I got assigned to Katniss and Redstorm was assigned to Haymitch. I loved that he got Haymitch, because Haymitch is known to be drunk 24/7. "I'm going to let you know not to mess with me or my mate" Katniss said "I have a mate" I said as Katniss looked at my round belly "oh sorry didn't know you were pregnant" Katniss said a bit softer "I got 2 kits myself" she added "who's your mate" I asked "Peeta" Katniss said, I like this cat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Effie went on and on about what their going to do when Katniss leaned over to me "the second time I was in the games, I yelled at Effie that nobody cared" she whispered and I giggled. Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch sat in front of Spottedheart "I don't know if she'll live past a day, I mean she's pregnant" Haymitch hissed "remember I told everybody Katniss was pregnant the second time we had to do the Hunger Games" Peeta said "yes, but Katniss wasn't pregnant, this cat is" Haymitch hissed "listen both of you, Spottedheart told me that she's a great hunter, a skilled fighter, and the best tracker in her clan"Katniss said "so she could have a very good chance of winning" she added "SHE'S PREGNANT!" Haymitch hissed "I don't care she'll live" Katniss hissed


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I watched as a tom and she-cat made their way though the doors, the tom always had a grieving look when he saw Katniss. Katniss leaned over to whisper something "that tom used to live in my clan" she said "what happened to him?" I asked "they cut out his tongue after he tried to stop a new peacekeeper from whipping my Friend Gale" she said sadly "that's horrible" I sighed "they killed many of my loved ones Cinna (my stylist), Prim (my little sister), I could go on" she said "what happened to Gale?" I asked "he moved to a different clan after we killed Snow" she said "now public training will start tomorrow, go to the stages you can't do" Haymitch said "Spottedheart be careful what you do, we don't want you hurt" he added.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I looked at the stages as Redstorm bolted off to the nearest thing he could to. Well we all now know that Redstorm's fast and the rest are not paying any notice to me, so I quickly slip to the hunting stage and pass it like a wiz. I bet any thing Haymitch would be yelling his drunk head off at me and Redstorm, I would tell him their too busy trying to keep their eyes on Redstorm not me. The days of public training pass by quickly and now that private training came, were the game maker and his helpers watch and score the cats. We all know Redstorm is going to run around that whole place, me I'll do some quick hunting tricks while battling.

Fireclan cats go first. So that means I'll be the first one the game maker sees, as they call my name someone calls me "Redkit!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Redkit is a young red and white tom, he died when I was a kit, he and I were best friends. His mother was Sliverwing and his sister was Rosepetal, no cat knew who his father was though. "Redkit what are you doing here?" I ask "to tell-" he begins but is cut off as the game maker calls me again " maybe later" I say quickly and I pad to the center "Spottedheart from Fireclan" I say as the people on the stage sit up, I hear one say "is she pregnant?". So to get them from talking I whip around and bolt to the mice and rabbit cage, and I open it "ok I'm going to need someone down here" I say as the mice and rabbits run out, a old tom comes down and stands in front of me "alright now lets say there's more cats and we're in battle you and me are in different clans, try to attack me while I try to hunt" I explain. The tom bit his bottom lip, trying to figure out why I want him to attack me, but he comes charging at me as I get ready to leap on a mice. As quick as that claws flashed out and the tom was on the ground with his cheek bleeding, he got up and shook his head "how do you do that?" He asked as he saw a mouse and 2 rabbits hanging from my mouth "easy it's call training" I say as I look up to the others. They all looked both shocked and amazed "you are now dismissed" the game maker said "oh I'm sorry a out the cheek" I say other my shoulder as I walk out.

"You did what?!" Effie screamed after I told them what had happened "I attacked him" I said puffing up my chest "nice one sweetheart" Haymitch said, from the connor of my eye I saw Katniss facepaw herself "don't start that again Haymitch" she said shaking her head "ok sweetheart" Haymitch said laughing. The whole room busted up with laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I sat in front of the tv as Katniss sat next tom me and Peeta, Redstorm was laying on the floor with Haymitch next to him grooming himself "now for the sores" Caesar said as the tv popped up " From Fireclan Redstorm with a score of... 8" he said. An 8 not bad for running around the place "from Firclan Spottedheart with a score of... 10" Caesar said. I turn from the as the last cats were scored, all of them had a lower score them mine even sweet Blueshine who amazes any cat "a 10" I said "not bad for a cat that's going to have kits" Haymitch said "you are almost like Katniss" he added.

"From Fireclan a cat we all know Spottedheart!" Caesar said as the crowd roared with cheers and clipping, I take a deep breath and pad onto the stage "welcome Spottedheart" he says taking at seat "now we all know you're going have kits, and it was amazing how you got that 10 right focs" he said as the crowd clapped"it wasn't easy I'll be honest" I say with a little laugh "well all of us here are wondering how will you survive" he ask. I have think about this one for a minute "I'll run for my dear life" I say jokingly "no I'll grab at lest one thing and get the hell out of there" I say "very nice strategy, now I saw some of your private training and I have to say that was amazing, how did you do it?" Caesar ask "lots and lots of training" I say "when I first tried to learn it I used to stay up at night to train myself" I said truthfully " at night wow, I have a question for" he said "and I have an answer" I say as the crowd busts out laughing "do you have ant littermates at home" he ask "no, all my littermates died young of a fox" I answer "do you know how many kits you're going to have" he ask and the buzzer sounds before I can say a word "times up" Caesar says and stands up, I stand up and leave .


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Me, Effie, Haymitch, Peeta, and Katniss sit around a tv as Redstorm takes my place "Redstorm" Caesar greets him "I hear you're a fast cat and a skilled killer" he adds "I am, I can fight of any cat" he says then he looks at the screen "and I don't care if their old or knocked up" he adds almost directly at me. I bury my claws in the carpet from keeping it hurting someone, and when Reddtorm walks into the room. I attack him and pin him down "you'll have to find me before you kill me" I say and I let him go to keep myself from slitting his neck open.

Part two "the games"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I stood on the pedal ready to run for the trees. I could see everybody was heading for the trees also... Everyone but one. Redstorm was going to run to the clearing of tall grass. The gong sounded, and I took off like a bullet and searched the safety of the trees.

I go hunting first, with luck I found a mouse and a few plum rabbits "now to find water" I say half to myself. I travel about a few minutes before I find moss "Moss! I could use that for a nest" I say. I eat the mouse, but it almost came back up, the mouse was rotten. I groan as I slump against a tree, then I heard something like an Echo. I tried it again and I knew it... The tree was hollow, I dig at the ground and once a small hole appears I make a small hole in the tree them finally claim in for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I look at the sky to see the deaths today, Blueshine's mate, Starlight's mate, and Ivytail had died. I had quickly drank water earlier and my pain from the mouse stopped (for now), as I fell asleep I heard night animals coming out reminding me their there's more then night animals that hoot, some could be hot on my trail. I don't know if they know the trees are hollow but I won't let anything get near me. "What if my kits are born during the games? Will someone find me? Will they let foxes out for me?" I ask myself then I remember what Katniss said "I'm surprised that your kits weren't born before the games, but if they're ever to be born in the games find shelter quick and grab a stick, I'll send you what you need" she had said. The cramps increased and I realize that my kits are coming, I slip out of my tree grab a good strong stick and hurry back to my den.

Katniss watched the tv with Peeta and Haymitch next to her, then she sees Spottedheart's mostly white fur "Haymitch Spottedheart's kits are coming" she whispered "how do you know" he asked "I saw her grab a stick, we have to send her what she needs" she says "I'm on it" Peeta says as he gets up and leaves.

I watched as 3 kits wormed around to find food, then I hear beeping noise. I popped my head out of the tree and checked for my hunters and ran out and grab the silver present Katniss sent me. I quickly eat the herbs and go into sleep mode.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I got hunt real quick before the kits woke up, when I got back they were mewing for food. There was a calico she-kit, a yellow and white tom, and a white tom with a black spot on his back and a red tail. I pricked my ears as a twig snapped, I take a look and I see old Blackstar sneaking around, searching for food. I sneak out, but as soon as I'm out of sight the kits start crying. Blackstar started to head for the tree when I jump on him and quickly kill him before he can say or do anything. I was lucky the old tom was on his last life, I didn't need him coming back and snacking on my kits for food


End file.
